


Birthday XII

by CheriiboiPanda



Series: The Accidental AkaKai Birthday Sex Trilogy [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, No Condoms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stargazing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/pseuds/CheriiboiPanda
Summary: Extremely late birthday fic for Kaito's 12th anniversary!





	Birthday XII

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back from the dead? Maybe?
> 
> This is a month late and I really hate that... and I have good reasons for why it's so late, but if I list them off, they'll just sound like excuses even to me. I'll stick to just saying; believe me, if I could have gotten this done in time (or even just sooner than this), I would have.
> 
> A late fic is better than no fic, though. I didn't give up on it, so here it is! The final of the AkaKai birthday sex trilogy that wasn't supposed to be a trilogy in the first place! lol

On a clear night, perfectly cloudless so the stars were plain to see. A calming dark brushed onto a canvas and speckled lightly with sparkling dots that lived millions of miles away, so unconcerned with the planet light-years away only receiving the light burning brightly several millennia afterwards. All the hardships and joys the creatures on that planet were living through… Meaningless to such an interstellar sea.

A hand slowly, unconsciously reached out towards that vast darkness. His light skin and painted blue nails deeply contrasted with that night sky, even diluted by the warm glow of a single lamp sitting in the room he’d turned his back to. He was no closer to sweeping his hand through that beautiful galactic pond, but he still strained his fingers to reach out towards the decorated abyss.

Dropping his hand back down by his side, Kaito sighed and leaned back against his chair, head tilted back so only stars filled his vision. Staring up at the night sky after such a long day, his heart felt so far away…

Yet, that wasn’t a bad thing. Not now anyway. That feeling of bliss, of contentment and happiness, so strong he no longer felt connected to the earth, to this reality. ‘Over the moon’ was perhaps what it’s called, a little flutter in his heart at a final recollection of the day, his 12th anniversary or “birthday.”

It was a bit amusing to imply it’s his birthday, when physically and mentally he was made to be a young adult, but if today wasn’t it then he didn’t have one. And seeing the birthday wishes for him online by fans across the globe warmed his heart more than anything. He couldn’t lie and say he hasn’t teared up from the fanart and tweets and posts being made in his honor. It couldn’t be helped; he’s an emotional person.

“Twelve…” His voice trailed off without a continuation to the thought, caught in the slight breeze and carried through the tree branches into nothing. Twelve years in this world… that was a lot for a program such as himself.

It was a long day, but in the end, it would definitely count as one of the best of the year. Master was home, completely free to celebrate Kaito’s anniversary, finally. The last two years Master hadn’t been home for the special day and Kaito was strong, he didn’t show it on his face. But that didn’t mean he didn’t feel the hurt from it. Everyone in his little mismatched family meant the world to him; getting to celebrate with all of them made him so happy. Being comforted by Akaito all night felt so good, too. He wouldn’t trade those moments for the world.

However, he owed his life to Master. Master is a very special person to Kaito. And to feel like he didn’t care about Kaito’s birthday, it was… well, it was just a bit too cruel. And Kaito only let himself feel that for a few moments, because even thinking that made the guilt almost coax tears to his eyes.

It wasn’t necessary to think about the bad moments anymore. Master even remembered the disappointment of last year and promised he would make it up to Kaito on his actually birthday. He really pulled through this time.

Not much happened during the day, other than Kaito having a deja vu moment as he was nearly bowled over by the overeager younger Vocaloids. Small presents were handed to him, which he accepted graciously. At first he was very aware of Akaito’s absence, a loner such as he still preferring to hide out in Kaito’s room until he was wanted. (Ignoring that Kaito always wanted him; Akaito wasn’t idealistic and was much more sure about who else wanted him in the room, ie. no one.)

He wondered if perhaps it would be like his previous birthdays in which he had a fun time with the other Vocaloids in his family and then retired to his bedroom to have insanely good birthday sex with Akaito and maybe… they'd stay up for a while and talk… holding each other in their arms… until sleep overcame their coherency and drowned them in the comforter.

It wasn’t that he minded that. It seemed that’s what worked for them. Yet, at the same time, Kaito had anxieties constantly knocking at the back of his thoughts. He didn’t want Akaito to feel shut out, he wanted him to have other people he could turn to if perhaps Kaito couldn’t be there in the moment. He didn’t like the thought of Akaito being treated poorly or having such negative feelings. Akaito seemed perfectly fine being alone - or next to alone - and didn’t seem too keen on human interaction, so Kaito never pushed him to socialize or do any of the things considered socially acceptable that he didn’t want to do. (Kaito didn’t believe in doing that, but if he did he sort of got the impression that Akaito would rebut that nothing about the relationship they’ve wrapped themselves in is considered socially acceptable.)

Kaito was just worried about Akaito’s emotional wellbeing and that’s not something he’d apologize for. He loves him after all.

To his surprise, he didn’t have much to worry about in that regard, at least for the day. Akaito eventually emerged from his hideaway to join everyone else and he was… welcomed. Easily enough.

It wasn’t like Akaito was openly shunned; no one was that horrible. It was that there was a clear line between the real Vocaloids and someone like Akaito. He was peculiar and hard to understand, which made it that much more difficult for the others to form a connection with him because they just didn’t know what to make of him. Even if they weren’t openly mean to him, no matter how bad someone was at reading the atmosphere, there was no way that heavy awkward tension couldn’t be felt whenever Akaito was forced to join with the group, so thick it couldn’t even be cut with a hot knife.

Then suddenly, there he was. Obviously a bit out of his element and maybe the greetings he received weren’t the most natural, but it was clear they were all trying and “forced” wasn’t quite the right word. For Kaito’s sake, he realized. It was for him, so he could finally have all the people he cared about around him on his birthday.

He’d like to think he really saw some of them, especially Len, Rin, and Meiko, loosen up around Akaito the more they spoke to him and it wasn’t just his imagination. He was glad and even noted Master looking on with a pleased smile like he expected that to happen.

The celebration was simple, because that’s what Kaito preferred. A reservation for 8 was made at a restaurant, Kaito got to watch the hilariously perplexing scene of Akaito praising the level 10 spice curry through actual tears, he was nearly choked out by Miku over excitedly latching onto him, and he got to have as much ice cream as his heart desired for dessert.

Then came a very important moment in the evening he would probably always remember. Master took him aside and they just talked. Master took responsibility for the unfair ways he treated Kaito sometimes, expressing genuine remorse. They talked about how things had been and how things should go from then on, they worked out problems they perhaps hadn’t fully realized were problems, and in the end Master reminded Kaito he really did love him all that time and considered him family even if he messed up in showing him sometimes. It was ultimately a very healing talk and Kaito was glad to have had it.

Which brought Kaito to where he is now. Having a mildly existential, pretentious moment looking at the stars, as one does. What’s a little existence questioning after a long day of social interaction?

He also might have started to nod off from sitting there thinking for so long because when an unknown hand came down on his shoulder out of nowhere, he jolted so hard he nearly fell out of his seat.

“Woah!” Akaito immediately lifted his hand away from Kaito’s tensed shoulders, a nervous smile painting itself across his face. “Didn’t think I’d spook you that much. You okay?”

Kaito nodded in a mild daze, looking up at him with a slight confusion in the lights of his eyes. Catching the gesture made, a light flick of his wrist to say ‘move’, Kaito scooted over to one side of the lounge chair as best he could to let Akaito squeeze in beside him. It looked a bit cramped, but that’s sort of just how those two rolled. They shared a bed that was a bit too small for two adult males; they knew how to get comfortable in such close quarters.

Akaito’s hand slid into place in Kaito’s, linking their fingers together, and Kaito rested his head against Akaito’s shoulder in response. Peace melted into even the tiniest spaces of their touching skin, muscles relaxed in the presence of their ultimate safe place, the rest of the sleeping house and feelings and birthdays didn’t exist; it was them and the atmosphere above their heads.

That’s what peace is to them.

Akaito’s low voice interjected in the silence, not unpleasantly. “How was… today? I mean, um, was it… were… are you happy?” He stumbled a bit on his words, confidence lost in the self-awareness that he’s not very articulate. Which had never been a problem to him until he realized how much he cared about what Kaito thought of him.

Nodding against his shoulder, Kaito squeezed his hand in silent reassurance before he answered. “Of course I’m happy.” Well, perhaps that was a bit obvious.

With a shot of energy, Kaito reached up to squeeze Akaito’s arm, then moved away to sit cross-legged on the opposite side of the lengthened seat. Akaito’s hand slipping out of his left a lingering warmth soon to be taken over by the cold, but he was now facing him with a smile. Akaito matched it with a look of surprise, half propping himself up after the disappearance of his implied support. After a beat, he cleared his throat of an unimportant question and adapted, casually mirroring Kaito’s position.

Like that, Kaito was able to gush. His cheeks felt hot under the cool night wind, his hands unconsciously curled in the front of his shirt, and he couldn’t keep eye contact with Akaito, but he couldn’t help the flow of happy words that left his mouth. It meant so much to him that Master was finally home for his birthday and that he got to be with  _ all _ the people who matter the most to him.

Akaito nodded along, black pupils in a tired ring of carmine following Kaito’s every movement.

As Kaito’s last sentence tapered off, he noticed the silence wedged in between them, heavier than he was expected when he let it fall. Lifting his gaze to meet Akaito’s only warranted Akaito lowering his in response. He watched Akaito’s lips form a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah…” The word released with a sigh from his lips, a ghost of downhearted agreement. “It’s really been a lot better than the last two years.”

That gave Kaito pause. That wasn’t exactly what he meant. Akaito didn’t seem too happy either, but… wait, did Akaito think that’s what he was saying?

In a momentary panic at possibly hurting his -- he didn’t even know what to call Akaito. Boyfriend? Lover? Sexfriend? God no, that last one is wrong… -- Kaito leaned forward and grabbed Akaito’s hands, carefully balancing on his knees to keep himself from toppling forward. When Akaito’s head shot up with a look of surprise, Kaito flashed a nervous smile.

“The only thing…” he started carefully, choosing his words like the most important thing he’s ever done, “that kept me from drowning in my loneliness was you, Akaito. I didn’t feel great my last two birthdays, but you were what still made them special for me. There isn’t really a way to compare any of it…”

He trailed off, unsure of where he intended to go with it. “I… I’m always happy when I’m with you, whatever the circumstances.”

Kaito’s ears burned at what he felt was a weak finish. He just started talking and didn’t actually know how to convey his feelings in a way he felt Akaito deserved. The thought that counts… isn’t it? He looked away to hide his embarrassment until he heard a chuckle, which caused him to immediately look back at Akaito to confirm if he was indeed being laughed at.

But all he was met with was Akaito’s kind smile. Akaito’s hands slipped free of his grip and moved to cup his face, holding Kaito still while he responded gently, “don’t worry about me. I just felt a little bad thinking about what happened way back when. I know you love me.”

He leaned forward til their foreheads were touching, the yin yang of red eyes meeting blue and holding that position like magma and ocean. “What makes you happy makes me happy too. Because that’s all that I want for you, so I’m glad when you get it, even if I’m irrelevant.”

“And yes I know it’s usually because of me anyway. I get it.” Kaito was cut-off as soon as he opened his mouth, Akaito’s amused prediction of what he’d say hitting the nail right on the head. He nuzzled him affectionately, the picture of an antisocial cat with its favorite person.

Kaito closed his eyes, unthinkingly murmuring an “I love you” no longer as a need to tell Akaito that, but simply a desire to say those words aloud. The next thing, he felt Akaito’s hands slide up into his hair and warm lips connect with his. His loving reply was a kiss, sealing their lips together as he gently coaxed Kaito closer, one hand firmly in the tangle of his hair while the other brushed against his side, slowly working down to his hips.

They parted just barely enough to catch a quick breath and then immediately pressed themselves against each other, feeling soft skin and sharing warmth in an imperfect display of mirrored self-hopeful love. Kaito’s hands weakly clutched at Akaito’s back, using him both to keep himself upright and keep himself grounded emotionally. A half stifled moan needier than Kaito expected slipped out of his own mouth as Akaito’s tongue pressed further, sneaking into his mouth to feel the hard ridges of his teeth, soft tissue of his inner cheek, and the inviting, hot appendage that met its advances. Kaito shivered at the mere touch of their tongues together, tasting something undeniably Akaito that he couldn’t find a comparison for. Hs pushed back into Akaito to further monopolize his lips, his kiss drawing from a currently bolder mood he hadn’t been able to feel in a long time.

Right when Akaito’s hand came around the curve of Kaito’s butt, fingers digging into the soft and a bit squishy cheek, was right when Kaito decided it was enough. Their lips disconnected with a lewd sound as Kaito immediately snapped back, sitting his butt on his heels and out of Akaito’s reach. Akaito blinked, obvious surprise in his widened eyes at such a blatant rejection as he slowly took back his exploring hands.

No… because Kaito’s lower half was already beginning to react from the kiss; if they went too far while still outside, Kaito was afraid of potentially learning something new and perhaps unsavory about himself. He was simply pushing the pause button until he felt less exposed.

He closed his fingers on the hem of Akaito’s hoodie, lightly sinking his teeth into his lower lip as a blush dusted his cheeks pink in the combined moonlight and warm lighting from the house. “Let’s go back to our room… okay?” He looked up through his lashes, embarrassed but trying to see if his meaning got across.

Not hard to guess that it did, by the way Akaito smirked as soon as he finished speaking. With a nod and a husky-voiced affirmation, Akaito stood and took Kaito by the hand to help him up.

With sinful intentions, they crept through the quiet house as quickly yet silently as they could to not draw any attention from those who had already retired to their beds. Akaito’s hand felt hot, a strong grip on Kaito’s hand pulling him along as they slipped into their shared bedroom and locked the door.

Immediately, Kaito was pulled into Akaito’s embrace, a hand on the low curve of his back pressed their pelvises together, the other hand warm against the nape of his neck holding him in place as Akaito claimed his mouth. Kaito openly whimpered into the hot, open-mouthed, dominating kiss that managed to make his knees weak in seconds, his arm securing itself around Akaito’s shoulders on instinct to monopolize him just as well as he was doing to Kaito.

It was impossible not to melt at the way Akaito sucked on his tongue then nipped at the thin edge, almost capturing the muscle between his teeth had it not immediately slipped free. He broke the kiss after that and moved his fiery kisses to the smooth column of Kaito’s throat, fitting his lips around the stretch of muscle barely shaping skin around itself at the front of Kaito’s neck. Kaito’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed around nervous consequence for over eagerness, the feeling of a patch of skin being sucked between Akaito’s lips to promise a naughty pale wine bruise only bringing further awareness to the awakening in the front of his jeans. And of course, right up against Akaito’s own stirring adversary, there was no way he didn’t feel the beginning swell of Kaito’s youthful excitement.

Dragging his hand down the straight plain of Akaito’s broad back, Kaito then slipped it up under his hoodie to feel the way his skin was burning up, almost surprising if the usually described “spicy” boy weren’t always down for whenever Kaito was in the mood.

In the overwhelming sensations brought by generated heat between two horny bodies almost being too much to stand, Kaito moaned in the back of his throat and spread his thighs just enough for Akaito to fit his leg in between them. Garnering immediate approval, Kaito pressed his crotch against Akaito’s thigh, grinding his restrained erection in an ardent show of the perverted fog that now blanketed his cognitive reasoning.

A fierce growl came muffled before Akaito detached from Kaito’s repeatedly bruised neck, a thread of saliva connecting skin with a hanging tongue. He grinned, practically mashing his leg up into Kaito’s groin just to make him yelp and shudder in forceful pleasure. He was about to press further and slip his hand down Kaito’s pants, but Kaito had other plans. Gripping Akaito’s upper arms, he pushed him back enough to see his eyes and request that he sit down on the bed in a voice dripping with ardor.

Akaito complied, donning a confused expression which quickly shifted to surprise and then lust when Kaito dropped to his knees in front of him.

Nestling himself between Akaito’s knees, Kaito nuzzled his face against the zipper. His tongue flipped the little tab up in between his teeth and allowed him to draw it down slowly. It was a bold move for a shy boy like Kaito, one he was sure to be teased for later, but he’ll take time to regret it then. Right now he was focused on the rigid mast of masculinity risen up proud in front of his face from its fabric prison.

He was too impatient to take it slowly this time around. Judging by the subtle twitch of his cock and the thrilled smirk on his flushed face he didn’t seem fully aware was there, Akaito wasn’t too up for taking his time either. Without a second thought, Kaito’s lips parted to invite the hard jut of licentiousness into his mouth.

With the soft, unresting flat of Kaito’s tongue swirling around his tip, Akaito bit his bottom lip to not so easily give up a moan of approval, though it bounced in his throat anyway. Like a popsicle chilling his hollowed cheeks, Kaito bobbed his head up and down an inch or two at a time and then back up to suck on the tip, not going down very deep and using his fingers at the base to make up for it. Really, he didn’t have the end goal of making Akaito cum. In this instance - Kaito thought with his pretty pink tongue smoothing over his lips before swooping down to enclose Akaito’s twitching shaft in his hot mouth - he just wanted to make him  _ melt _ .

He swallowed more and more, diving his head down until his throat protested and he was forced to pop off Akaito’s shaft. No, he still wasn’t a pro, even with the few times Akaito’s fucked his throat, he couldn’t do it on his own. Not without the help of throat numbing spray and… or just Akaito’s determination. That helped.

This time Akaito harshly sucked in a breath between his teeth when Kaito’s tongue wiggled its way beneath his balls, hoisting one of the hot orbs to be lightly sucked and rolled against his tongue. Akaito leaned back on his hands, spreading his legs wider in invitation for Kaito to bury his face in his crotch. Accepting the offer, Kaito braced his hands against Akaito’s thighs and set to work lavishing his balls like worshipped deity. Feeling his sensitive sack being sucked, pulled, nipped ever so gently in increasingly lewd attention had Akaito soon moaning openly, his hand tangled in the back of Kaito’s hair, pulling occasionally to guide him to pull back and lap up the beads of pre starting to spill down his shaft before he returned to his self-decided task.

Admittedly, Kaito was trying to ignore the straining in the front of his jeans that made him want to go back to humping Akaito’s thigh, but it was difficult because… as embarrassing as it would be to admit, his nose was buried in Akaito’s crotch and all he could smell was the musky masculinity of horniness filling his senses until he felt light headed and almost ready to cum right on the spot without any stimulation. That, of course, he could never live down, so lucky for him it was only a feeling than a reality.

Akaito seemed to be taking some sort of dominant pleasure in this. A grin formed on his face, only adding to the incredibly blissed out expression, as he held Kaito’s head in place to slowly move his hips and rub his cock against Kaito’s face, smearing pre right down his nose until the tip rested against his lips. Petal pink lips that obediently opened and took in the head without complaint. Just as he did that, Akaito forced his head to stop moving.

“Hold still for a second.” He attempted to reach for the drawer of the nightstand, but the position was a bit too awkward. He managed to hook to fingers on the small knob but rather than reaching in to rummage through it, he sort of just pulled out the drawer entirely and let it thud against the floor, several items bouncing out of it on impact. Good enough, he decided.

“Grab the lube and get yourself ready for me. I can tell it’s not just me. You want me to put it in as soon as possible.” A smirk slowly drew up the corner of Akaito’s mouth as a dirty trick sparked in his mind and he finished his sentence in a silky octave dropped below his usual range. “Right, Kai-chan…?”

Kaito almost moaned around his mouthful, his fingers frozen loosely holding arouns the lube he’d fished out of the fallen drawer, half-finished obeying Akaito’s command when he dropped that nickname. Akaito hadn’t called him by any pet name or even with honorifics in a long time. Not for any reason, it was just something that gradually faded from his vocabulary. Even Kaito didn’t notice its disappearance until it would suddenly crop up while Akaito was being playful. And everytime that happened, it was so embarrassing and yet still music to his ears; he just couldn’t explain it.

Managing to loosen his jeans, Kaito quickly reached back and slipped a finger into his own entrance. Fingers were easy for him. A second slim, slick digit slid in beside the first in no time and he began to work himself open as best he could. The position wasn’t the easiest, since he could never reach as deep inside as Akaito could, but he was kind of getting off from the taste of Akaito’s cock in his mouth and the simultaneous much-needed stimulation in his ass.

He didn’t put too much work into the blowjob, but that was because he needed to keep Akaito from blowing his load before he could spend it all fucking him, he instead focused on the way his own fingers stretched the resistance of his clenching heat, feeling even the slightest scratch of his nails far more intensely in his walls. Gently, a hand brushed Kaito’s hair behind his ear, easing into cupping his cheek in a way so loving as those vibrant blue eyes looked up almost inquisitively.

Akaito smiled down at him and said, “you have no idea how sexy you are. I am feeling  _ extremely _ lucky right now that I have you in my life the way that I do. So beautiful… I love you.”

Something squeezed Kaito’s heart until it hurt, beating faster in rhythm with the most lovestruck snare. He couldn’t stand it anymore; he was too weak-willed to hold out for this long anyway.

Kaito made a show of popping off Akaito’s shaft, his tongue lolling from his mouth only to curl up and trail enticingly across the pink lines of his lips, a bit of saliva sliding down his chin. Removing his hand from his pants, he raised the other to run through his hair, brushing his bangs away from his forehead to keep from sweating in the internal heat firing up his body. Kaito’s hands gripped Akaito’s wrists, pulling him down just as he pulled himself up.

“It’s enough already, so please… I can’t take anymore, I need you now.” His mouth had stopped right beside Akaito’s ear, his voice soft like he was whispering a secret. But it came out half-way as a moan he couldn’t contain and he could almost see the hairs on the back of Akaito’s neck raise. The next thing he knew, he was practically tripping out of his pants, clinging to Akaito for balance as they heatedly, and sloppily, stripped each other of their clothes, all the while stealing kisses in between.

Then Kaito found himself on his knees on the bed, face half-buried in the pillow with his ass raised in the air for all his embarrassing parts to be on full display. Akaito’s hands were busy with his soft, squeezable cheeks, spreading them to see the way Kaito’s hole twitched in anticipation. Kaito couldn’t help but wince when a thumb pushed into his entrance and dragged outward, trying to stretch the tight ring like it were some stretchy rubber child’s toy.

Surprisingly, Akaito sounded concerned when he spoke. “Are you sure it’s okay? You didn’t take long to prepare yourself just then…”

“Y-yeah, since- ah! A-ah!! Ngh…” Kaito cut himself off, clenching his teeth as Akaito’s other thumb joined in, pulling the other way. G-god… his ass is not some cheap squishy toy filled with cloud dough! You can’t just… _do_ _that!_

...Mostly he was mad that this nonchalant treatment and curious prodding wasn’t turning him off, but just making him desire something more in the way of Akaito’s hard dick.

Letting out a shaky breath, he tried again, this time lifting his head a little to eye up Akaito over his shoulder. “S-since we did it this morning… I can take it. Like I said, I can’t- I can’t wait any longer.”

He hoped the look he put on came across as cute and needy, enough to convince Akaito to just put it in already. Akaito hummed in agreement, giving into the insistence easily. Then, where Kaito thought he’d feel the hot slick tip of Akaito’s dick, he instead felt a small bit of plastic sit right at his entrance, almost totally inside. About to question it, Kaito nearly bit his tongue, jolting hard as something cold and fluid suddenly gushed inside of him, flooding his insides with slippery liquid. His back arched, his toes curled, unnatural response from his cold-shocked nerves before electricity faded to reticence, his body relaxing with the bottle of lube being pulled away. He still felt it leak down the back of his balls, the sensitive skin wanting to tighten if it didn’t warm up quickly.

“Ah, that was the last of it,” Akaito stated, curiously eyeing the squeezed dry bottle. He casually tossed it aside, speaking over the sound of hollow plastic bouncing off the wooden corner of something or other. “I’ll buy more this weekend. Oh, wait, condoms… I think we’re out, too.”

Sensing Akaito about to have a dilemma about the lack of protection, Kaito made the choice for him. He twisted his upper body to grab ahold of Akaito’s forearm, dragging his attention to him.

“No condoms this time.” Kaito murmured, stumbling over an embarrassed lilt in his voice. “I wa-washed inside earlier today… I can… wash again…”

It was harder to get out than he expected, his cheeks flushing candy red with his request-slash-embarrassing admission. It wasn’t like they had to worry about anything other than being clean; disease wasn’t possible when they’d had no one else to catch it from. It was only natural to go without a condom sometimes! That’s what he logiced it out to be in his head, at least, to feel less like Akaito might think he sounds slutty.

“Yeah? Alright.” Akaito agreed easily and without a hint of teasing in his voice, something that relieved Kaito to no end. Until he felt nails lightly scrape right down his bare back. Whimpering, a shiver followed the non-destructive path of red painted nails on his skin, goosebumps rising the surface and making that shiver follow the length of his body.

He didn’t have the time to question what the hell  _ that _ action was, because he suddenly heard Akaito’s lowered voice directly behind his ear. “Then… please endure if I cum inside, okay?”

Hands squeezing flesh, hips pressed forward, and Kaito pulled the corner of his bottom lip into his mouth to abuse with his teeth as he felt his insides spread with the intrusion of Akaito’s cock. The excess lube helped the penetration, but it also made Kaito’s body tingle with uncontained pleasure as the hard organ glided inside with little resistance. Trying to hold back a moan, he buried his face in the pillow and did his best to ignore the incorrigible perversion leaking pre-cum between his legs.

“Mm. It went in easily, so I’m gonna move.” Though Kaito didn’t need that kind of live commentary, he almost wanted to tell Akaito to wait a moment. Not because it hurt or was uncomfortable or anything.

But because the feeling of Akaito pulling back, without a condom to shield his member, dragging it back through Kaito’s inner walls and letting him feel every curve in every corner, it made his nerves go off in ways he wasn’t used to. A moan emerged from his vocal cords, coaxed out like honey in his throat. He lifted his head unconsciously, his voice hitching when Akaito pushed back inside.

Starting out with a slow pace was just painful, for Kaito’s dignity more than anything. Akaito was barely doing anything, but here Kaito was, clutching the pillow and lifting his hips away from the bed to meet Akaito’s hips everytime he pushed in. Moans of melting pleasure escaped gradually more and more. It felt so good to be filled up like that, the surface of Kaito’s skin hot to the touch, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he moved in time with Akaito, pushing back and pulling forward, his heat stimulated and pulsing around the slick appendage making its home inside him.

Akaito’s soft parted lips pressed to the back of Kaito’s shoulder, arms circling his slim torso to keep him as close as possible while he slowly stretched and filled Kaito in the naughtiest way he could.

Hands clutched at sheets, bodies moved against each other in their own rhythm they’d perfected with love over several years, pulses raced against flushed skin, and gradually the tempo began to increase at Kaito’s encouragement. Hot breath ghosted over Kaito’s back, Akaito spreading his thighs just a bit to sit his knees on the outside of Kaito’s, nearly straddling his thighs. His hands trailed down to squeeze Kaito’s hips, picking up the pace with even, quick thrusts that earned tiny gasps from his sweet companion.

Abs clapped against Kaito’s butt as he was speared over and over, his tight hole giving way and letting his soft, slick walls be stretched and prodded into by a long, slender cock that awkwardly matched his own. Dropping his head back against the pillow, Kaito shifted against Akaito’s ceaseless rocking to slip his hand underneath himself. A small whimper escaped as he took hold of his member, short tugs alternated into long strokes, completely out of rhythm with Akaito sliding his dick into Kaito’s ass but pleasurable the same.

Akaito let a small smile tug at his lips. Breathy sounds of pleasure and approval escaped him, letting Kaito know how good he felt as well, with those clenching walls wrapped around him not too tight, softness squeezing down on his sensitive member. A hand smoothed over the base of Kaito’s back, keeping him steady while Akaito’s increasingly harder thrusts rocked his body into the bed. Kaito yelped and grit his teeth, electric bliss leaking through his nerves and sendings waves of overwhelmed pleasure through his system straight to his brain. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he had no interest in stopping, it was more like the intense feeling made his hand work faster on himself. His toes curled and his body shook, tension building in his lower stomach.

He was getting close, his flushed cock twitching and spilling pre in his hand. He wasn’t ready to cum, not yet. It was like a crashing train skidding across the rails, sparks flying, towards inevitability, an ending for an ending. Holding back his orgasm meant stopping or slowing down and that’s not what he wanted at all, so instead, he decided to ride it out and make it  _ good. _

Kaito’s free hand went from grasping at the sheet with a white-knuckled grip to sinking his nails into Akaito’s thigh, who cried out in return.

“Oi!” Akaito’s hand fumbled to remove Kaito’s cat claw-like grip. His move to pin Kaito’s hand above his head, lacing their fingers in the process, carried him down against Kaito’s body, squashing him into the comforter. With that, Kaito’s desperate masturbation ceased with his arm trapped underneath him and his dick smothered in the blanket. It was okay to his lust-addled mind, however, because Akaito was still going hard. Legs hooked on each other, Akaito spread Kaito’s a bit more to allow him to  _ really _ pound into his needy little hole.

Pinned in place and immobilized, completely and utterly dominated, Kaito could do nothing but mewl like a pathetic kitten, his insides taking the abuse of Akaito’s cock reaching in a bit too deep and transferring it to melty pleasure embedded in his veins. He could manage to rock his hips with slight movement, which didn’t really add anything other than the wet patch growing in the blanket beneath the head of his leaking dick. He  _ really _ wanted to touch himself, his hand actually pressed into the base of his shaft, unable to pull it out from beneath Akaito’s full body weight. Every moment just brought him closer and closer to the edge, and now he was feeling the weight and heat of Akaito’s torso against his back, not just feeling his chest moving from the effort of breathing hard but he felt Akaito’s hot breath fanning the shell of his ear and it was driving him mad. Every groan out of his partner’s mouth was that much louder and that much more sensual to Kaito, who was hopelessly in love with and extremely attracted to everything Akaito did.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, that teasing pressure in his lower belly, that feeling of  _ almost there _ sticking around for way too long made him snap. He opened his mouth and put words to his moans.

“Ahn! P-please! Harder! I-I’m gonna- ngh…. I’m close, I’m gonna cum!” Kaito’s voice was almost unrecognizable to himself, the whorish lust and desperation feeding into his brain coming out through his vocal cords. However, it was all Akaito needed. Kaito shivered as a chuckle tickled his ear, but he didn’t have time to pay it any mind.

Akaito shifted position, still keeping himself pressed against Kaito, his frame acting like a cage, but lifting Kaito’s hips up from the bed to slip a hand beneath him. Kaito’s hand was batted away and in its place, Akaito immediately began to stroke Kaito’s cock with quick, rough movements that had Kaito crying out.

Akaito’s once deep voice was hoarse and thick with his honeyed ardor, lustfully praising Kaito directly into his ear, encouraging him to cum. “Go ahead, Kai-chan. I can feel your legs shaking. Such a good boy for taking me this well. Go ahead and cum.” A hot wet tongue flicked against Kaito’s ear and the next thing made him lose it. A ghost of a whisper, layered heavy with pure, undamped sex.

“Cum.”

Kaito’s body immediately tensed up, overloaded with mixtures of physical and emotional pleasure. A moan he couldn’t control came out, long and clear. His balls churned and his cock began to twitch, shooting out rope after rope of sticky, white cum onto the bed. Akaito matched the instinctual rocking of Kaito’s body through his climax, prolonging it just a little bit to make him squirm. Kaito’s orgasmic moan broke off and faded into a squeak, strangled by his closing throat. His tensing muscles slowly started to relaxing. Below, Akaito’s hand milked the last little bit of semen Kaito’s cock had to give, drooling translucent cum onto curious fingertips.

Despite his orgasm coming to an end, Akaito resumed thrusting into him at the same speed as before he came. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Akaito licked up the cum that smeared on his fingers then burned a kiss into Kaito’s shoulder. Lips still against skin, he whispered, “I’m almost there. Hold on just a little longer, so I can pump you full of my seed.”

The end of that sentence was colored by some amusement, but the implication was serious and Kaito was happy to oblige. Even with overstimulation beginning to meld into his system, he simply gripped the blanket, sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to hush his whines, and let himself be used until Akaito’s own climax.

It seemed like Akaito was holding back, just waiting for Kaito to cum first. Because as soon as he did, Akaito dug his nails painfully into Kaito’s hips and he began to rut into him like a wolf in mating season. All the while, he let free moans he must have swallowed before. Right next to Kaito’s ear, hot breath and choked groans panted out of the mouth of his top, noises that shook him to the core; he might just cum again from the sounds alone, if that were physically possible.

Every deep lunge of masculinity spreading his insides made Kaito’s body jolt, shamelessly drinking up this feeling of spreading his legs and being fucked hard and desperate. His fingers twitched, playing against the blanket as he nearly lost his grip, his muscles slipping out of his control. The goodness of what he was feeling was getting just a bit too much for him. Like he’d soon drown in the addiction of bottoming for Akaito. As if he could only think about when his hole will be filled next. It was okay to entertain these thoughts during the act, right? He couldn’t be that twisted that easily in his everyday life, after all…

Unconsciously, his mouth opened, spilling melty, hot-to-the-touch ardor. “A-akaito… please. Cum inside me, I… I want to feel it…”

He didn’t know what possessed him to beg like that, but judging by the shudder he felt against his asscheeks by Akaito faltering in his rhythm, he made a good choice.

“You can’t just say that…! I-I’m too close, I’ll c-... I’ll cu-” Akaito couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was hilting himself as far inside Kaito as he could with a gasp. Fingers dug into carefully formed hips, a stuttered groan called out on the air as Akaito tilted his head back. Kaito moaned weakly as he felt  something wet and sticky paint his walls, his nerves firing in excited response. Akaito’s cock twitched once, twice, shooting off the last bit of his sudden orgasm before his balls drawn up tight to Kaito’s butt stopped churning and his muscles began to relax.

Immediately, Akaito laid down on top of Kaito, leaving his member still buried inside for a few more enjoyable moments of warmth. Kaito welcomed the weight against his back, a comforting pressure that eased him and let his legs collapse and sprawl him out on the bed. Even while his nethers still tingled with residual pleasure.

It took at least a minute for them to calm down enough to move. In the meantime, Akaito saw fit to lavish Kaito’s shoulders and nape with attention. A kiss here, a nibble and a lick there, Kaito was easily relaxed in the loving embrace. Akaito whispered soft praise against him, compliments Kaito easily returned with how good it felt. Their hearts beat so close to each other the rhythm began to match up, two beats making a single steady thumping against a cage of bone different for both bodies. It was intimate. And safe.

After a minute more, though, it was time to get up.

Sensing a bad idea in waiting any longer to clean up, indecent parts were covered by underwear that had went forgotten on the floor, then two sets of bare feet hurried to the bathroom as quietly as they could, even among the hushed giggles rising to the surface.

Of course, hyper mirth turned to whining and partial annoyance on Kaito’s part once they were under the showerhead. Another whimper and Kaito scrunched his nose up, keeping his palms planted firmly on the tiled wall but otherwise shifting his stance restlessly.

“Stop wiggling.” Came the command with no heat behind it, just a plain voice.

“But…” Kaito started to protest, only to be silence by his own sharp yelp. The two fingers inside of him pressed way too hard on his walls, just barely missing his prostate. Message received.

“There.” Akaito let out a breath, removing his fingers from Kaito’s hole, and straightening up from his kneeling position. He sounded refreshed, which felt a little backwards, but… “It’s important to get it all out so your stomach doesn’t hurt.”

Kaito’s shoulders slumped as he backed away from the wall. He eyed Akaito with a less than impressed stare. “I could have done that myself.” He muttered, his eyebrow twitching up in a smooth arc.

“What’s that? You couldn’t reach in far enough, you know. I was here, I was useful.” Akaito smiled, wrapping his arms around Kaito’s waist as if they weren’t both naked and wet. Kaito accepted the embrace anyway, sinking into those familiar arms easily.

“Hey, I love you.” Akaito happily nuzzled his cheek against Kaito’s. “I’m glad you had a good birthday.”

Kaito’s finger absentmindedly drew patterns in one of the arms holding his midsection as a soft smile tugged at his lips. “I love you too…” He trailed off, his voice quiet enough he was almost muffled by the sound of water beating against tile.

The silence stretched until Akaito suddenly began washing Kaito’s hair, an action that drew a laugh from him. It prompted them to start actually cleaning up so they could go to bed fresh and fluffy, but it didn’t stop them from playful teases and suggestive touches lingering in intimate places.

Luckily, it didn’t lead to anything in the shower. Kaito didn’t think his legs could hold up for that.

The problem arose - at least it seemed to be a problem - when they were back in their shared room. Kaito sat atop their shared bed, toweling off the wetness trying to drip from the ends of his hair. Meanwhile, Akaito seemed to be pacing, a small towel a makeshift hood over his head. Kaito watched him with a bit of concern. The night had gone well, but he seemed… troubled. Anxious.

“Um…” Kaito finally broke the silence, the single syllable enough to make Akaito jump, obviously lost so deep in his reverie he forgot he wasn’t alone. “Is something wrong…?”

Kaito reached out with the question, a gentle prodding but not intrusive jabbing at Akaito’s mental wall. He really didn’t want Akaito to go to sleep in a bad mood. He read somewhere that can cause bad dreams and affect how one feels in the morning. At least, he thinks he read that.

“Oh. Right…” Akaito hesitated, fidgeting in place for a moment before he sat down beside Kaito. “I realized something that we never did…”

Now this simply deepened Kaito’s confusion. That could be taken a lot of ways, so he wasn’t sure how to respond. With a silent tilt of his head, he prompted Akaito to continue.

“So, uh…” Akaito’s fingers twitched nervously, restless movement that suggested he didn’t know what to do with his body. Folding his hands, playing with his fingers, popping his knuckles. The most blatant sign that Akaito was having difficulty finding the words to express himself. Kaito’s heart twisted from the strength of his own nerves, growing concerned for what he didn’t yet know.

Akaito shifted, straightening his shoulders. He steadied himself, but still avoided looking at Kaito. Finally, he began to speak his mind. “It’s pretty late to talk about this, but I guess it needs to happen anyway. We never… we never defined this.”

He gestured loosely between the two of them.

“Our relationship. We have sex, we say ‘I love you’, we share a bed. By definition, I think we’re boyfriends. But…” Akaito swallowed, cocking his head to look at Kaito out of the corner of his eye. His face was hard to make out at this angle, but Kaito could swear it almost seemed pained. The longer it took him to spell it out, the more Kaito’s heart began to hurt, thumping hard in his chest with uncertain theories of what Akaito might be about to say. But Kaito’s throat had clamped shut. He couldn’t interrupt, instead letting Akaito finish spilling his worry.

“I thought that maybe it would be better if we put it into words. What we both want. I don’t want there to be misunderstandings here… or anything.”

With his speech over, Akaito ducked his head again, concentrating much harder on his fidgeting hands than was convincing. It took a moment for his words to sink in and Kaito found himself gripping the towel in his hands much more aggressively than he should, blue nails threatening the integrity of the fabric.

He wasn’t exactly sure what Akaito was implying by any of that, and so he needed to pick his words carefully to convey just how he feels. He forced his voice as steady as he’s ever managed.

“If you want to be with other people, then I don’t mind. But, I… I’m not interested in people, I’m interested in you. So I don’t…”

Well, forcing his voice to stay steady didn’t work, his words broke off mid sentence and faded away. However, Akaito didn’t need to hear anymore, because he immediately turned around, his expression hard to read but bordering on concern.

“No, I don’t want to do anyone else!” The urgency in his voice seemed to surprise even himself, as both his and Kaito’s eyes widened. He pressed on, anyway, after taking a moment to swallow his heart and gather some calmness. “That’s what I meant, I…. I want to be your boyfriend, Kaito. I don’t want to keep going without this relationship being put into words, so there’s no more insecurities and misunderstandings and nerves getting in our way.”

The way he spoke implied not just that he’s felt this way before, but it was like he could tell those thoughts plagued Kaito as well. It hit a bit too hard, like Kaito’d just been punched in the gut. All those bad feelings that struck randomly and had tears welling up in his eyes as he lay awake, clutching his pillow and pretending to be asleep with his back to Akaito. So he couldn’t see… so he wouldn’t know. But he knew all along, didn’t he? He was feeling that same pain, wasn’t he? The shame, the guilt, the low self esteem. All of it.

Kaito felt the tears slip out before he even noticed the way they blurred his vision. Akaito called his name, immediate panic written on his face as what was probably another misunderstanding started to form. This time, though, Kaito sought to dispel the idea it was Akaito’s fault before it could take root.

He lunged forward, falling into Akaito’s arms which reflexively reached out to catch him. A sob wracked his body, choking him as the tears came down faster. A dam broken inside of him, he cried with the rush of emotions that wrapped him up tight. Somehow, in spite of the sobs and hiccups, he found his voice to say what he really needed to.

“I wanna be your boyfriend…!” he cried into Akaito’s shoulder, his hands clutching desperately to his shirt to steady himself and keep him grounded, though he continued to whimper. “I don’t want anyone else and I don’t want you to be with anyone else! I want to keep saying I love you and waking up next to you and making love with you! I want… I want to be your boyfriend!”

A startled laugh sat on Akaito’s tongue, but really he didn’t know what to feel from the passionate, teary confession. This syrupy, terrifying love that had filled up his heart, the thought that maybe he’d gotten so excited all on his own, it was something he squashed down deep in his stomach so he wouldn’t risk his ability to stay by Kaito’s side. He brushed off the glances sent his way, the worried expressions that were quickly hidden when he glanced over, the small sniffles behind his back he pretended to sleep through. Because when it came down to it, he stupidly thought that even if Kaito really does love him, it’s hard to pick a pitchloid like him over someone better, someone real.

All Kaito’s words did was make him realize how big of a fool he was.

Damnit, it was hard for Akaito not to be affected by Kaito’s tears. When he heard sobs escaping those lips that should only able to smile, tears would start to gather in his own eyes. It couldn’t be helped his heart beat so damn much for Kaito and Kaito alone. Or perhaps he was overwhelmed by a mix of this dumb revelation and the rush of happiness from Kaito’s confession. Whatever the reason, he was sure there were tears sliding down his flushed cheeks.

Slowly, as if he were afraid of startling Kaito away, he guided the two of them down onto their sides, his arms still firmly around Kaito’s trembling body. He was murmuring soothing words, but in all honesty he barely even knew what he was saying, his voice thick through the tears staining his face. He wasn’t even really trying to calm Kaito, anymore. His own heart too jumbled. Just so happy to be able to call Kaito his boyfriend. And be called Kaito’s boyfriend. If he thought about it, he would be happy too that Kaito shed these tears for him because his heart was so full of love for him it needed an outlet. Alas, he couldn’t think of it like that when all he saw was Kaito’s pretty face messed up by painful tears.

They were both messes, crying over each other late at night in their bed, clinging desperately to one another for some kind of reprieve. Definitely both of them would be embarrassed by these mutual breakdowns come morning.

But it didn’t matter.

Because they would be waking up next to each other. Red eyes, swollen faces, looking like they walked to hell and back, and all.

Hands trying hard to control their shaking cupped Kaito’s face, ever so delicately as if he could break. Akaito pressed sloppy, tearful kisses to Kaito’s face and whispered promises and loving words against the soft micro intricacies of his lips.

“Let’s go out more. I’ll go with you, I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to go on dates. I want to be a person in this world…. I wanna be your boyfriend.”

Not trusting his own voice - or rather, knowing full well he couldn’t form the words right now - Kaito simply nodded. Simple approval and pride in Akaito finally taking steps to let himself be happy and no longer so alone. That was all Kaito could wish for.

Shakily swiping his bangs out of his face, Kaito flashed a wobbly smile. He sniffled a bit before attempting to crack a joke. “It’s been a good day, huh?”

Luckily, Akaito saw the humor even from Kaito’s less than perfect voice and chuckled. “Yeah. It really has been. And there’ll be plenty more.”

They were able to sleep easily that night, exhausted from their eventful evening, and now wrapped snugly in the promise of their future together.


End file.
